Conventional vehicles employ audible, e.g., voice, commands to implement various vehicle features. A common problem is that due to limited processing capabilities in the vehicle, in-vehicle voice recognition systems are not as robust as external voice-recognition systems and can lead to inaccurate recognition results. However, employing external voice-recognition systems can lead to longer response times. What is needed is a system and method for voice recognition systems for a vehicle that provides a robust voice-recognition system while accounting for time-sensitive and context sensitive voice recognition in vehicles.